


Caffeine Break

by MoonisthenewKira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, I'm so sorry, M/M, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonisthenewKira/pseuds/MoonisthenewKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Tumblr post from lunarlore found at /post/98336180125/my-favorite-college-experience-is-when-i-had-a-7am<br/>Gabriel and Sam have a 7 AM class and both haven't slept in a while. Before lecture, Gabriel had the idiotic idea of combining his coffee with an energy drink-resulting in dire consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Break

Sam groaned as his alarm went off, he pulled an all-nighter writing a paper for a computer science class due today. The clock read 6:30, he had enough time to get to the coffee shop and make it to his 7 AM if he left now. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, did he even fall asleep? At least his essay was done. He grabbed his bag and exited the room, stopping at the coffee shop that his friend Charlie worked at. She waved at him but as soon as she took in his haggard features she quickly made a large triple shot espresso and had it ready when he approached the counter.

                “Long night?” she asked. He nodded, still not able to form words, and handed her the money before taking a long sip.

                “Charlie, you’re a miracle worker. Thank you so much.” The red-headed barista grinned wide, “no problem, Sam. We’ve _all_ been there.” He nodded in agreement before heading out for class.

 

 

                Gabriel was seated in his normal seat in the back of the lecture hall when Sam arrived. He brightened at his friend, despite being so worn out. Sam looked the same, all puppy eyes and floppy hair, but those eyes had dark shadows around them and had Gabriel nodding in sympathy at the large coffee in the kid’s hand, he himself had one on the table.

                “Long night, Sammich?” the groan from the tall man was answer enough.

                “That CS paper did me in, Gabe. I’m dead.”

                “I feel ya. I haven’t slept in about thirty hours.” The junior rummaged in his backpack and pulls out a Monster energy drink. Sam looked on in horror as Gabriel opened the energy drink and took off the lid of his coffee, mixing the two with a coffee stirrer.     

                “Gabriel!” Sam hissed, appalled.

                “This is probably going to kill me.” He nodded and chugged the mixture, coughing as the drink was finished.

He shook his head like a dog, “woo, okay. That should hold me through the lecture.”

“ _Should_?” Sam asked.

Gabriel shrugged, “I have a high caffeine tolera...” he shivered and paled.

“Gabe?” Sam nudged his friend. Gabriel pitched to the side, falling off his chair in a dead faint.

“Oh shit!” He didn’t mean to shout, but he apparently did, judging by the rate at which the other students whirled around. Sam didn’t know what to do, just motioned to the unconscious body of his friend in a panicked manner. The pre-med senior from India, Kali, crouched next to Gabriel’s head.

“I would call an ambulance.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah okay.” Sam took out his cell and called 911.

“Y-yeah, uh, my friend just passed out. He, he’s not responding? I-is there such a thing as caffeine poisoning? Oh. Fuck. We’re at 1031 North University Drive. He just, he mixed a Monster with coffee and oh God! He’s convulsing! C-can you send them as fast as you can?” Kali was holding Gabriel down gently, making sure he didn’t hurt himself in his seizure.

Minutes later, a few paramedics ran into the hall. Gabriel was lifted onto a stretcher and rolled out of the building, Sam trying to follow.

“Woah, you can’t come with us. Immediate family only allowed in the ambulance.”

“But…”

“This is his boyfriend,” Kali, who followed Sam along with the rest of the class, explained. Sam gaped at her and she winked.

 

Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open and he started panicking at the unfamiliar room.

“Hey, hey, calm down Gabe.”

“Sam?” The question came out more like ‘S’m?’

“Yeah. You’re in the hospital. You had moderate caffeine overdose, you dumbass! You were about to _die_!” Tear welled up in Sam’s eyes and Gabriel reached out, only to be stopped by an IV tube.

“But I didn’t?” He offered, putting his hand over Sam’s that was fisted in the hospital bedsheets.

“Sam, Sammy, Sammich, look at me.” Sam turned his red eyes to the other’s face.

“You coded. You coded for two minutes. Your heart gave out.” A strangled sound passed through his lips and he pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s thigh. The junior threaded his fingers through the sophomore’s hair, “I’m sorry. I’m s-still here. Hey, I’m okay. Don’t cry.”

Sam pulled the oxygen mask back from Gabriel’s mouth and pressed his lips to the other’s. Just as Gabriel is about to respond, he pulled away.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

“No it, it’s fine. I uh,” he reached out to Sam’s face and tried to pull him back. Sam smiled and kissed him again, “don’t fucking scare me like that” he growled.

“Am I scared or turned on? We just don’t know,” Gabriel snarked, earning him a glare.

“Just get better, asshat. They’re keeping you for a while.”

“You staying, Samoose?”

“I would love to, but someone needs to tell our friends you’re not dead, but that you almost did die.”

“You’re not.”

“I am. I might even tell Michael.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know me.”

“But you love me.”

Sam flushed, “Yeah. But that’s not going to stop me.”

“Damn.”

“Get some rest, I’ll be back tonight.” He leaned over and kissed him chastely once more, and broke it before Gabriel could deepen in.

“Later, Gabe.”

“See ya Samsquatch. Love you~”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.”


End file.
